Somebody's Princess
by Ariesque
Summary: Sequel to Prince Charming in a Trench Coat. Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, and Rogue are called for an assignment which turns disatrous by a masked stranger. Who is he and what does he want with Rogue?


Somebody's Princess  
By: Ariesque  
Genre: Adventure/Suspense and some Romance  
Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution does not belong to me. Like you all knew that.  
Dedication: To Kim. Who actually likes what I write.  
Warnings: None!   
  
It started as an ordinary assignment.   
Of course, Kurt, Kitty and Evan ducked out at the last minute, which was fine for the taking, since the assignment called only for a small group, leaving Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, and Rogue to administer the trouble.  
Logan, seeing this as an opportunity, decided that it was best to take the X-Jeep instead of the Jet for a change. Something about filling it up with gas when they returned home.   
But of course, that was before he knew how rough the assignment would turn out.   
They were going down a twisting road near Bayville National Park, when Logan noticed somebody was pursuing them. At first, he thought of it as a stray light, from a streetlight or post. But then, as the road darkened, he heard the rushing of a motorcycle and knew at that moment they were being followed.   
A few miles more, Logan suddenly heard the motorcycle disband into the stillness of the night. It was at this, that he frowned.   
"Something's not right," he mumbled. Suddenly, the motorcycle appeared once more -- and it was heading straight at them!  
Logan knew not or how it had turned their direction, but he swerved out of its way and rammed the jeep into a tree. There was a bit of a jumble as everyone unbuckled their seat belts and squirmed out of the vehicle. It was then that Logan explained himself.  
"We're being followed. I think it's best if we stay close to the jeep and..."  
But before he could finish, there was a violent hissing noise and then as they took off running, a loud -KA-BOOM! - sounded through the deserted area, and there went their X-Jeep.   
Of course, it was because of this that they finally believed Logan and started walking down the path toward Bayville again. Their assignment was only a few blocks away, but Logan decided for the team it was best just to turn back.   
And then, -he- appeared.   
The motorcycle, coming in with a low purr, stopped at a distance away from the group. But Logan heard her, and unsheathed his claws.   
"Ororo," he growled, turning to the weather witch, "you take the group out of here. I'm gonna see what's going on." She hesitated, and was snarled at. "What are you waiting for?"  
She paused, and then answered. "You'll be all right?"   
"By now you should know I'm incapable of getting hurt." Then, he advanced towards the sound. Ororo sighed, turned, and led the others down the central path. Ororo knew Logan was in big trouble from the time he had said his final words, but there was no point in disagreeing. There they let him be.  
  
---  
  
Logan found the motorcycle sitting pretty near a few trees behind the bushes that he came through. A look of confusion crossed his face, and he suddenly wondered what or who had been here.   
"Ev'nin', monsieur," said someone behind him. Logan whipped around to find a masked man, dressed in black and bound in a reliable scrutiny of the situation. Logan could smell the feeling of satisfaction on the guy - something that infuriated him intolerably.  
"What's your business here, bub? You think throwing a stunt like driving at us with your motorcycle would catch anyone's attention?" The masked man chuckled.   
"Well, it certainly has caught yours," he said. Then with a sudden flick of his hands, two swords appeared, each glinting in the shadow of the moonlight.   
"How 'bout a match, -bub-" the man mocked, "you an' me. Alone."  
"I thought you'd never ask," Logan said, with a smirk, and lunged at the masked man. Plunging his claws into the guy's chest, Logan gripped the man's neck and threw him through a tree, shattering his spine.   
Or at least that's what Logan wanted to do.   
Instead, he had to thrust his right hand at the man, who stopped the claw with a sword. Stunned, Logan shoved his left arm and was met with the same defense. When Logan tried to draw back, he found that his claws were stuck. Then, began the twisting.   
Undeniable strength, Logan thought, crying out in pain. His claws were bent. He deserved the first blow. And the next. Logan realized then that the masked man -was- their assignment.   
Then, the masked man drew back his swords, knowing then he was satisfied with what he had done. Logan didn't move. But he'd recover. He always did.  
"I'm sorry to cut all dis so soon, but I really have t' be on meh way," the man said, and with a quick salute, he was off, bounding after the running party.  
  
---  
  
They were scaling a small mountain, which led to a vicious ravine just below the rocks. Scott had stopped, tired, but then as he turned around, his face distorted in complete shock.  
"What do you see, Scott?" asked Ororo, not letting go of the rocks.   
"A man - but it isn't Logan!" Jean then turned, and noticed such as well.   
"There's no sign of Logan anywhere!" she cried. They had risen to the top now and could see most of the forest behind them. They glared as the man, seeing where the group was, started to climb the rock wall.  
"Jean," Ororo said soberly, "stay here. If he defeated Logan, then there must be something very wrong."   
"Ah could stay," Rogue intervened. Jean and Ororo exchanged glances.   
"I think it's better if you just stay with us," Ororo said, turning back to Jean, "make sure he doesn't catch up. We'll wait up for you at the mouth of the ravine." They started off running again, leaving Jean to watch the man ascend up the mountain.   
  
---  
  
She didn't know him then, but as she stared at his struggling body, there was something about him that she acknowledged - the fact that he actually was climbing the mountain meant he wanted something.  
The masked man in turn didn't know her either, but he realized somehow she was determined to stop him.   
But not kill him.  
He promised himself he'd do the same to her.  
"Look mister, I know what you done back there, and I should think you're a mutant, defeating a super strength guy and all," she said, casually. "I--"  
If y' haven't noticed, miss, I'm pretty worn from thet fight an' would really like t' reach de top pretty soon. Maybe if y' would stop talkin', I'd get dere quicker an' y' can analyze me den."  
She stopped, taken aback by his abrupt attempt to shut her up. His predicament was, in fact, truly difficult, since Logan was as strenuous as he had explained. She considered this, backed away from the cliff, and waited.   
After about ten minutes, Jean grew tired of waiting for the masked man.   
"How about I help you come up? Then would you let me talk?"   
"Nobody's stopping you. But I appreciate de offer." So, Jean rubbed her temples and with steady concentration, she lifted the man up unto the top of the small mountain, in six seconds flat.   
Perhaps this was a genuine achievement, but she never had a moment to celebrate, for when the masked man landed safely, Jean collapsed, her brain evidently too tired to motivate any further.  
"Tsk, tsk," pardoned the man. "Tasks do wear most people out. Too bad y' had t' be one of dem." He then saluted the groaning telepathic and continued on his way toward his prey.  
  
---  
  
Ororo turned back, frowning ever so impatiently.  
"Where is she?" Coming up the path wasn't Jean at all, but instead, the masked man, in a frenzy of determination.  
"Keep running, Ororo! I'll stop him!" cried Scott, and he bounded down the road to meet his contender.  
"Hey you!" he called. He stopped running and pointed strictly to the masked man, who in turn sat down on a rock, panting.  
Scott was surprised.  
"Are you -tired-?" he asked in disbelief. The masked man looked up and gave him a disgruntled look.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he continued to pant. Scott rubbed his head in confusion.  
"But you can't exactly be tired! There's minutes going to waste while you sit on a rock, panting like a dog!"  
The masked man was unruffled.  
"F' a couple a X-Men, y' people are disgraces." He then rose to his feet and drew out his swords once more. Throwing one to Scott, he raised the knife with a smile. "I challenge you to a duel."  
Scott was again, surprised.  
"Are you on crack? I can't fence, let alone duel!"  
"What are y' expecting? Pity? Go on, mark."  
"What?! I rather blow you away with my optic blasts."  
The masked man did a thrust. Scott dodged and ran behind a tree. Thinking in a mad flurry, Scott shot an optic blast at the man, who deflected it with the blade of his sword. The blast bounced off, breaking the weapon in half and diving into the tree.  
It was the masked man's turn to be surprised.  
Scott, seeing this, jumped out his hiding place, a smirk of triumph sweeping across his face.  
"Ha--" he cried with jubilation before the tree toppled on top of him.  
The masked man shook his head, throwing down the broken sword and taking up the other.  
"Well, I can now honestly agree those optic blasts of yours are powerful. Good day now." He saluted and ran along down the rest of the road.  
  
---  
  
Ororo knew before she even saw the masked man dashing down the pathway. Turning to Rogue, she gave her a wry look.  
"I'll have to finish him then." Rogue frowned, crossing her arms in front of her.   
"Ah still think Ah can take him."  
"He defeated -Logan-. I don't think so," Ororo argued, rising into the air. "There's a cliff at the end of the ravine. I'll meet you there."  
"And if you don't?" asked Rogue. Ororo scowled.  
"Then keep running." Rising high into the sky, she flew downward and blocked off the rest of the masked man's way, causing him to come to a halt.  
"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, sir." He stood, but not so much as nervously.  
"I don't think thet's fairly correct, ma'am. Y' see," he pointed down the road to the scurrying Rogue making a death escape, "she's de end of de line."  
Annoyed with his words, Ororo made lighting develop overhead, sending an electrocuting bolt towards the masked man.  
There was a very glorious -BOOM- and the ground rattled just as the bolt touched the surface of the earth.  
And if that surprises you, then you'd be in shock to find the masked man, though now in a hole, unhurt and very much alive.  
"How--? Why--?" asked Ororo confused. The masked man simply pointed at his suit.  
"De uses of rubber are endless." He then jumped, tackling the weather witch to the ground and ended the struggle by bounding her hands and legs together.   
"It's been great," he nodded, blowing a kiss. And off he ran to the last and very end of the line, which happened to be Rogue.  
  
---  
  
She was waiting for him at the cliff. It was funny how the precipice ran over the edge of the water, landing in violent rocks at the bottom. Rogue could simply lure him to the edge causing him to fall and splatter against the rocks.   
It should be a shame, she thought, giddy and excited.  
The masked man arrived just when her watch turned 10:00 pm. Time of death, her mind rattled happily.   
-Right now-.  
"Good e'enin', masked gentleman," she giggled, trying to hold her excitement. "Ah knew you'd get tah me sooner or later."  
The masked man froze, apparently cautious. This annoyed Rogue all the more.  
"Ah saw how you defeated the best of our best, and Ah can't help but be impressed." She then whipped out the weapon that would've saved them all that effort, the weapon that could've proven her worthy of defeating the man if Ororo would've just let her.  
The revolver laid steadily in her hand, ready to shoot at any moment.  
"Now it's time to end this gallivant." Click, went the encasement.   
The gun was loaded.   
"Alas, dearest," the masked man crooned, woefully, "it has only but begun."  
Then he whisked out a gun of his own.  
Rogue was displeased. All that trouble she went through only to be beaten at her own game.  
He then began circling her, gun at point blank.  
"How's 'bout we play a little game," he commenced. "We each shoot once and whoever falls first, wins."  
Rogue knew this was no game. She hadn't counted on his gun, let alone his game.  
"Seems fair? Let's play." He stopped circling her and pointed the gun at her heart. She faltered, but his hand never wavered. Suddenly, he reached over and placed her gun at his own heart.  
"Shoot where it hurts most," he whispered. She grimaced, knowing she felt the same. Deception and regret ruled her life; confusion often led her to digress. Loneliness knew her by name.  
"Who are you?" her words seeped through her mouth with a hint of curiosity. Through the mask, the man smiled.  
"C'mon, get it over with. I wanna win, remember?" Rogue grew angry, buried the gunpoint at his heart.   
He shot her first, and in her surprise, she shot him in return.  
Rogue teetered on her feet, feeling for the new hole through her heart. But instead, she found none.   
He had shot a blank.  
Her own bullets were real.  
The masked man sank to the ground, and as Rogue reached out to break his fall, she grabbed his mask. It ripped; he fell.  
And she gasped.   
Realization rapt her heart and she suddenly recognized whom she had shot.  
It was Gambit. Her Gambit.  
"No." The word rushed out, just as her hands came to his face. She couldn't have. She didn't...  
Gambit rolled his eyes to the back of his head, a grin on his face.   
"I..." he breathed, reaching under his shirt, "...win." From his grasp he drew out a bulletproof vest.  
Which explained a lot.  
There were shouts of fury and swears of negligence, tears of homecoming and surprise.   
He had returned, he said, to her. To be with her.   
Maybe it didn't seem apparent then, or it never shall be. But having to admit it, Rogue knew this time it was for good.  
And worth the assignment.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the end of the story. Review please for the sake of my sanity. 


End file.
